


add a little spice to my night

by blaireskies



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Oneshot, ayayui - Freeform, they make out, things get a bit spicy as the title suggests, why are the fics i write about them always set in yui's bedroom omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaireskies/pseuds/blaireskies
Summary: They kiss.And they kiss some more.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	add a little spice to my night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this omg

Her blonde hair is soft in his fingers. Her skin is warm against his, and her breathy moans echoed in the room.

“ _Ayato-_ “

He cut her off with another kiss. Their tongues clash, Ayato’s boldly exploring Yui’s mouth. He tightened his grip on her hair and deepened the kiss. Yui tried to shift her weight, yet Ayato remained immovable.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Pancake,” he growled against her mouth. Yui blushed at his tone of voice. Her blood sang, calling out for _yours truly_ , so he groaned and started nipping at her neck.

“But you’re crushing me!”

Ayato pulled back and took in the sight. Yui, sprawled on her bed. Her soft, soft hair is a mess—the flower pin usually adorning it missing. Ayato has her wrists in one hand. His legs are on either side of her.

Her cheeks are flushed red, either from his kisses or from his crushing weight.

What a beautiful sight.

Yui’s pink eyes bore into his green ones. Tears are starting to pool in them, and _fuck_ , he wants to make her cry out of pleasure, to make her moan louder, to make her flush harder, and her blood will sing for him once more, reaching a crescendo, _he wants to make a mess out of her so fucking bad-_

“Ayato, please-“

_Yeah, that’s right, beg for more-_

Ayato sat up and pulled Yui close until their chests touch. She instinctively held either of his shoulders. Ayato grabbed her waist, his fingertips teasing the waistband of her shorts. He didn’t let her finish catching her breath before crashing down on her mattress.

They bounced, and with Yui now straddling him, his bulge pressed against her core. Yui squealed, but did not try to get away. Ayato smirked.

Yui meekly leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Ayato’s jaw. He toyed with the elastic of her panties. Eventually, his hands wandered further down, cupping her ass. Yui gasped, and Ayato took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her open mouth. Everything about her is so sweet: her lips; her tongue; her skin; her blood-

_Her blood-_

**_Her blood-_ **

He reached for her neck. Yui leaned towards him. He can hear her heart beating faster. He can smell her blood, so sweet. He wants to bite down right then and there, but Ayato restrained himself. _Be patient_ , he told himself, _let her beg for more. Let her submit._

Yui pulled on the collar of his hoodie. “Please,” she whimpered, “Please, Ayato, please...” 

Her begging made his member stiffen, and he let out a barely-audible groan. Yui shakily put her arms around his neck, making Ayato nuzzle hers. Ayato feels her pulse right on his lips. She smells so _good_.

“Please what?” he murmured against her neck.

She squirmed, making him hiss as her thigh rubbed against the bulge in his pants. To retaliate, Ayato pulled on the elastic of her panties, then let go, making it snap right on her skin. Yui yelped and pulled his hair again.

“Please what, Yui?” He growled into her ear, squeezing her ass, grinding her against him. Yui shivered—she loves it when Ayato calls her by her name. She _really_ loves it; Ayato felt her core pool with wetness.

Ayato knows what she wants, of course. It’s just that making her outright admit it is too good. It makes her heart pound louder. Yui’s heartbeat reverberated around the room. Her blood smells so fucking irresistible. The aroma makes his head spin, and he had to squeeze her ass tighter to ground himself. Ayato grazed his fangs against Yui’s neck. He wants to-

“B-bite me, Ayato, _please-_ “

And he did, soft and slow. She gasped when his fangs broke skin, shivered when her blood began to gush out, and sighed when she felt Ayato suck. Yui roamed her hands to the back of his head, pressing him closer.

Taking the hint, Ayato sucked more giddily. He doesn’t believe in God, but _shit_ , if He showed a creature like him grace, if He let Ayato drink some of the holy nectar God Himself curated, Ayato’s sure that it will taste _just like this._

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt Yui tug his hair urgently. Ayato removed his fangs from her neck. He sealed the marks with his warm tongue.

“Ayato,” she whispered in his ear tenderly. He felt Yui shift as she struggled to get up. Her arms are shaking, and her gaze is full of haze.

His stomach churned. That dazed look fits her so much. There she is: his bride, his Yui, eyes glazed over for her _Ore-sama_. _He_ put that look on her face. Only _he_ gets to see it.

Yui gave her self up for him. She’s his to toy with all he wants. She’s **_his._**

And he’s hers.

At this point, his cock is ready to burst out of his pants.

As if on cue, Yui started to palm him and _fuck, can she fucking do that again, it feels so good- Yui-_

“Ayato,” Yui moaned, “Ayato, I- I feel-“

She swayed, left, right, and Yui went limp, landing on his chest.

Great. 

He made her pass out again. Right when it was getting good, too.

Ayato sighed. So typical of her do that.

“Fucking hell, Pancake. You really gonna leave me hanging?”

The girl continued to sleep soundly.

Unbelievable. It’s not like he took that much blood. Besides, even if he did, Pancake doesn’t have the right to faint like that.

Ayato clicked his tongue. “Guess I have to finish it off by myself tonight.”

It’s not like it’s gonna be difficult. Just a ghostly echo of her moans is enough to make him go wild.

But for now...

Ayato gently pushed Yui to lay down on her bed. He pulled the covers to her chin.

Ayato took one last look at Yui. He let out an annoyed huff.

“You’ll pay for doing this to Yours Truly! How dare you pass out like a wimp! Pull yourself together, would ‘ya?”

His features eventually softened when he heard her sigh in her sleep.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well, Yui,” he whispered.

With that, he made to leave for his room. He needs some time for himself.

* * *

“Miss Komori? Would you please pay attention?”

Yui jolted, and her eyes focused on Reiji’s scowl. Her eyes widened, and she bowed apologetically.

“I- I’m sorry, Reiji.”

Reiji let out an exasperated huff. He opened his mouth to berate her, but he was cut off by Laito’s giggle.

“Don’t be so hard on her, Reiji! You couldn’t blame Little Bitch for thinking about her and Ayato’s little escapade last night~”

Yui choked on her own spit. Reiji looked scandalized; Kanato grimaced and covered Teddy’s ears; Subaru clicked his tongue and looked out of the limousine window; Shu opened one of his eyes to look at her judgingly, then went back to sleep.

Ayato got defensive.

“What’s it to ‘ya, asshole?”

Laito let out another teasing giggle.

“Oh Ayato~ That’s just the blue balls talking!~”

Yui didn’t mind being swallowed by the Earth right then and there.

“P-please stop, both of you...”

It was a tense car ride to school.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams cutely*
> 
> Leave comments and kudos?


End file.
